One
by dem bones
Summary: Harry wishes for a savior but has he asked for too much?


Title: One

Author: dem bones

Genres: Romance/Horror

Pairing: Salazar/Harry, Harry/?, Salazar/?

Summary: Harry wishes for a savior but has he asked for too much when his savior so happens to be Salazar Slytherin?

Warnings: Major Character Death.

A/N: Written for QLFC round 1 of ze finals with simple prompts such as 'torrent', 'pernicious' and finally 'Angel Duster' by Run the Jewels which inspired the plot. Quote I must use: 'The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually _listening_?'

HP

Harry Potter laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in boredom. After the war, he had said and done many things but never once had he felt like an invalid as he did now.

He had snapped when his wife had cheated on him taking it out on everyone at work. Hermione and her husband had been the first to see it and the second to betray him.

Apparently wizards were still after him so he couldn't afford to off himself to early lest the wizarding world not stand a chance. It sound stupid. What had he done? His friends were delusional if they thought for a second he was going to forgive them for this...He bet that his friends had been hoping he would stay alive for just that purpose to save their own skins.

It was sickening to see Hermione coming in his room with a food tray. He had lashed out on her.

"If you hadn't tried to kill yourself we wouldn't have sent you here. You're dangerous when you're angry can't you see it."

"I can see it well enough, kindly stick an arrow up your arse and leave me be."

Ron had come by later that day. He had assumed Ron was going to tell him to leave his wife alone so it was rather surprising the amount of indifference.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to pull another punch on me or could it be your wife forbid you from doing so? You must like the amount of control she has over you don't you."

"My wife had nothing to do with it. I'm honestly curious what you have against her. You're acting strange and it isn't like you."

"So you think I belong into a loony asylum do you?"

"No, you snap at Hermione. Anyone with half a brain would know that any time you two fight you two tear each other down into the ground and while Hermione acts cool and collected you tend to snap at her," Ron said. "For such hatred to be evident you'd either have to be loony or very angry with her."

"She has the nerve...the nerve to point out that it's my fault. She expects me to be the saviour. She's only doing it to save her own skin why else did she send me here? If we were friends she wouldn't have even said that." Harry snapped. "I could escape but it wouldn't be as satisfying. I want revenge but I'm not strong enough. I didn't think my own friends were going to stab me in the back."

"That makes sense. I always wondered why she sent you here and she praddled on about how you're so unreasonable. It didn't sound like the 'Harry' I know. I could rescue you but I have a feeling that isn't what you want."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks anyway, Ron."

He turned and looked out the window as Ron left with his lips curled in a sullen expression. Once again there was a torrent of rain pouring outside.

Imminent boredom encompassed him and he'd do anything to leave this place. He felt trapped and he felt caged. It was his life why couldn't they understand that he didn't need anyone to take care of him.

Everyday he always wished his guards would either die on the spot or leave him in peace and an even smaller part of him wished he wasn't so powerless and that someone with enough sense and alot of magic at their disposal would rescue him.

Now it was no longer a wish. There was a need for it to happen. Many say that what isn't openly acknowledged often shows up in dreams.

He stared straight into emerald green eyes enraptured by their beauty. The man had long black hair and a black goatee. His features were twisted in such a fashion that every expression he made it he looked to be expressing distaste.

Cool arms wrapped around him and he was pulled close and the last thing he saw was his enrapturing green eyes.

'We'll be together...forever.'

Harry awoke in a gasp. He remembered feeling very horrified by his dream but couldn't remember the contents of the dream.

Wait, there was a tapping on the window.

Harry got up from his bed and headed towards the window. Much to his dismay it was still raining outside.

Suddenly a large bloody open palmed hand slapped the window making Harry recoil in horror. The fingers ran down the window creating bloody finger prints.

"Help me." A voice groaned painfully.

Harry gathered his bravery and opened the window. A man was laying on his side upon the roof of his house. Most of his face was obscured by his long black hair.

"How did you get here?" Harry whispered frettingly. "There's no way you could have got past the aurors."

"Aurors?" He asked sitting up.

Something about the way the man was looking at him was irking Harry.

"The people standing outside my home."

"Hah, any one with half a brain could sneak past those incompetents."

The man shakily tried to get to his feet.

"You shouldn't try to move if it's so painful."

"Then how long do you expect me to lie here? When I said to help me I meant right away."

"Oh right."

Quickly Harry opened the window and stepped on the roof outside holding out his hand.

The man eagerly grabbed his arm and he was pulled to his feet.

"If it's alright, I'll just help myself to your shoulder." He said.

The two headed back inside and Harry showed him to the bed. He scrutinised Harry giving him the creeps. It was similar to a scrutiny he had felt when he was in Professor Snape's class except it seemed the man was more attractive and more well kempt.

"Who are you anyways and how did you get on top of my roof?"

"Salazar and I can ask you the same thing. Who do you think you're talking to? A mere muggle like yourself shouldn't even be talking to me that way. I could end your life at any time," He snarled.

"Muggle? Muggle! I'm guessing you don't meet too many wizards who live in a house do you? I'm a wizard."

Emerald green eyes narrowed at him shrewdly.

"Then where's your wand?"

Harry paled and felt his heart beating rather quickly.

"The aurors have it. They think it isn't too safe if I have one."

Salazar snorted.

"It's yer life. If it were me and I would never let another wizard have my wand it isn't their's. Besides everyone with a brain would know it's a privilege that they even have one in the first place. Knowing my luck you're probably guarding by some half-blood bigots looking to get their daily quota."

"There's nothing wrong with half-bloods. They're alot of good half-blood wizards out there," Harry said with ire.

"Most of their blood is tainted by muggleborns. It's just disgusting how ignorant they grow up to be."

Then it hit him.

"You know I can't help but wonder with all this talk about blood purity and your name being what it is if you aren't Salazar Slytherin?"

Salazar's eyes widened.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I attended Hogwarts. Everyone who's went there knows there are four houses and four founders."

Harry smiled slyly.

"Oh and by the way, since you feel it prudent and necessary to demean every half-blood you meet I should point out that I have an aqcuaintance who was sorted into your house and it so happens he's also a half-blood and I'd like to think the sorting hat doesn't lie about things like that."

Salazar seemed indifferent to the revelation.

"It happens ocassionally. If I didn't compromise then I wouldn't have any students in my house would I?"

Harry glared.

"Surprised? I can be reasonable when I'm given good reasoning," He said before he gave Harry the most evilest smirk. "Though some wizards can be rather disagreeable."

Harry scoffed. There should be nothing remotely handsome about that smirk yet a part of himself found it looked relatively handsome on Salazar.

"Just in case you're wondering this isn't exactly 993 a.d so you can't exactly be flaunting about acting like you're king of the world."

"So you're trying to tell me this isn't 993? Of course it isn't. It's 1023 a.d, judging by the appearance of this building you have captured me and Rowena intending to kill us. I'm no fool," Salazar said coolly, green eyes booring into his own.

"1023? This is 1998. I thought you'd be able to tell with the lack of such primeval architecture," Harry snarled.

Salazar looked up.

"Yes, that does explain alot. I did wonder why all this light seems to come from the apparatus on the ceiling."

"It's a light, typical fueled by lightbulbs."

"Fascinating, perhaps you could show what more this place has to offer and in return I'll help you escape this place."

Harry smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

"Where's your wand?"

"I think the guards have it."

Salazar smirked evilly.

"This will be very amusing," He said. "This door unlocked?"

Harry shooked his head.

Salazar held out his hands and Harry heard the sound of a click.

HPSS

As they crept in the living room, Harry and Salazar spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

Harry met Ron's eyes. His hands were wrapped around Hermione so she couldn't see when he pointed Harry to the closet where his wand and his invisibility cloak were being held.

Holding Salazar's hand he led him to the closet. Salazar held out his other hand to do what Harry assumed to be a silencing charm.

Carefully Harry opened the door and retrieved his wand and invisibility cloak. When he turned he saw Salazar looking rather green as he scrutinised Ron and Hermione cuddling together on the couch.

Harry was wrapped in the invisibility cloak making Salazar raise his eyes in surprise. He motioned for Salazar to join him under the cloak. Before Salazar joined him he turned and held out his hands to cast what he assumed to be another silencing charm on the front door before he followed Harry under the cloak. Luckily it covered everything other than their feet.

The two snuck out the door.

Suddenly an auror caught their eye once he stared down, Harry knew then that their cover had been blown.

"Intruders."

Salazar removed the cloak and held out his hands.

The aurors barraged them with spells that bounced off them as though Salazar had conjured a shield wall to encompass him and Harry.

Harry took out his wand disarming most of the aurors that stood up. Salazar joined him. No one noticed when large white lights came from their bodies to be completely absorbed by Salazar Slytherin.

When everything was said and done, Harry left the place and they both headed to town. He was pretty speedy so he didn't think Salazar would be able to keep up with him.

Harry felt eyes on him and turned to see Salazar staring at him shrewdly.

"What?" He asked. The scrutiny was doing weird things to him.

At this point the two of them had already arrived in London. Salazar motioned for Harry to follow him to a dark alley on the side between two fancy buildings.

"You don't look it but you are very strong. It's quite impressive."

"Is that a compliment?"

Salazar looked away.

"Not at all. That kind of power is quite unique that you are one of two wizards that actually wields it. No one normally could wield that kind of power. Only a special wizard can," He said. "In fact I'd go so far to say that the only person who could wield this power is me. The fact you have the same magical core as I do means you are my reincarnation."

"What? You can't be serious. Just about 30 minutes ago you said I was lying through my teeth. If I was a reincarnation that would imply that you believe me when I said it was 1998 and that would imply that you were teleported to a time that you were dead."

"Then I guess you would be correct. I have no doubts that my theory is correct, you are me there's no mistake."

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm not some pureblood bigot."

Salazar turned towards Harry and grabbed his arms shoving him into a wall.

"You say that but only I would be aroused by my own presence."

He smirked at Harry who turned a dark shade of red.

Angry with himself Harry pushed Salazar aside.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm hungry and you didn't exactly have any food on you? So we're heading to my favourite pub in Knockturn Alley and don't worry I'm certain I'll be sufficient protection for even you."

The two headed towards a pub much to Harry's fascination Salazar ordered a very obscure alcoholic drink for his meal.

"That isn't food you know?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

Harry gritted his teeth until he sensed movement at the corner of his eye.

"Look like someone's tracked us down. I'm amazed that she found us as she so happens to be your friend."

"You're trying to tell me that Ron and Hermione followed us here?"

"Shouldn't the correct question be what establishment did I expect her to search for us in?"

"No, I'd prefer indifference to listening to the insult."

Salazar chuckled.

"Do you want me to finish them?"

"No, we can just need to disarm them before we make our escape."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"It's better than the alternative."

Salazar turned with his left hand drawn out.

Harry heard the scream.

"Look out."

A bright light showered the pub and when the smoke cleared. The wooden ceiling had collapsed and Ron was unconscious on the floor. Harry saw a white light exit his body and turned as he saw Salazar absorb it.

Harry ran towards his unconscious body. Suddenly there was a barrage of wizards point their wands at him and Salazar.

"The next time I tell you it's a bad idea, how about you try actually listening?" Salazar said to Harry with exasperation.

"Enough about that. Besides I think you'll be able to handle them," Harry said as he slowly lifted the rubble off of Ron's unconscious form.

"Enervrate."

Ron however remained unconscious.

Harry tried to use a diagnosis spell to determine what was wrong with him. He was physically, mentally and emotionally sound with no signs of any spells having been cast on him.

Hermione walked up to him dodging the spells.

"What's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know." Harry said.

Hermione waved her wand over Ron and gasped crumpling to her knees in agony.

"He's dead."

"What? How can you be certain? I've just cast a diagnosis spell on him there's nothing wrong with him."

"The diagnosis spell always specifies what is present. Not what isn't. There's nothing wrong with him at all and the spell usually picks up if someone is sleeping."

After the noise in the pub had ceased Harry turned around and that's when he saw the people littered on the floor and a large patch of light being absorbed by Salazar.

"Hermione, is it theoretically possible that I could be a reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Salazar Slytherin? I don't know. I've never heard of such a thing I'd have to look it up. It'd probably be in one of the books pertaining to History of Magic though you have to admit Slytherin would have probably died before such magic was created. He died in 1023 a.d years approximately 4000 years before Nicholas Flamel created the Philosopher's stone."

Harry wasn't liking the conclusions he was coming to.

"Theoretically though if I were the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin could it be possible that I could have unconsciously summoned him?"

"Theoretically it is possible if you both possessed similar magical cores. Your magic attracts anyone dead or alive to your power but the only way for the dead to answer the calling is by borrowing the wizard's magic and that is only done if the wizard wishes it. Doing this however would be extremely dangerous as the dead would need living souls to survive."

That was when Harry discovered the pernicious truth. The reason why Salazar was unconscious on his roof, the reason why his hunger had ceased even though he had mentioned it earlier. Salazar had come back to life and had been feasting on the aurors outside his home.

Salazar turned towards him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What is there to be sorry about?"

"You're dead. I resurrected you with my magic."

Hermione looked at Harry in horror.

"Harry, who is this man?"

"This is Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione turned to look at Salazar in a combination of awe and horror.

"I'm dead? Now you're just spouting fables. Send me back in time, Rowena's waiting for me."

"Rowena Ravenclaw in 1020 a.d after her daughter, Helena died. You should remember that after Godric married her 5 years before. I would if I loved her as you did."

Salazar stared at Hermione in horror and he looked down at his hands for the first time. Noting that they were white and pale reminiscent to a vampire's skin.

He looked up at Harry.

"You did this?"

Harry nodded.

"I didn't mean too though surely you could believe me?"

Salazar smirked.

"Of course I do. It would be a little illogical if I didn't even believe in myself. Whatever you want me to do I'll do it."

"Can you return Ron back to us?" Harry asked.

"I'll do it but this won't be the last time we see each other. I'll find you and then I will have you." Salazar said reaching for Harry's face and tugging him closer his arm clinging to him molding their bodies to one another as he captured Harry's lips.

Salazar pulled away from Harry as he held out his hands. His body began to glow and white light emitted from him slowly entering Ron's unconscious body before Salazar faded away.

"If I ever find out that you've been mean to Harry, I guarantee I will return. Harry, you'll always have something to live for. Just remember you're never alone."


End file.
